Question: Rewrite ${(3^{6})(3^{-10})}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Solution: ${ (3^{6})(3^{-10}) = 3^{6-10}} $ ${\hphantom{ (3^{6})(3^{-10})} = 3^{-4}} $